


He llorado mi rabia como cascadas.

by themonstertrap



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Drama & Romance, Gen, Hugs, Love them, M/M, charlie comforting meyer, they love each other shh
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonstertrap/pseuds/themonstertrap
Summary: Advierte su mirada perdida, una vez más. Meyer está de vuelta en Atlantic City, en el suelo, contemplando la escena, pensando que va a morir, soy el siguiente. Está escuchando unas manos cerrándose con fuerza alrededor de un cuello que no es el suyo pero podría serlo; está escuchando cómo el cerebro de uno de los hermanos D'Alessio deja de recibir oxígeno, poco a poco, cómo su garganta se obstruye.





	He llorado mi rabia como cascadas.

**Author's Note:**

> “CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING,  
> WHEN WILL I LEARN”.

Se presenta allí a la una de la madrugada, en el local de apuestas, entrando como un torbellino por la puerta. Cuando cierra tras de sí la madera cruje y ese es el único sonido que llega a sus oídos durante unos segundos; se queda quieto, todo está oscuro excepto el despacho de Meyer (el despacho de ambos). Charlie se quita el sombrero, no da un paso ni adelante ni atrás, simplemente permanece en el mismo lugar, contemplando la puerta que le separa de Meyer. Es una puerta, pero por un instante, le da la sensación de que frente a él se yergue un muro de hielo gigante que le separa por completo de su compañero y que no parece fácil de derribar.  _Meyer ha tenido problemas con Nucky Thompson_ , recuerda las palabras de A.R. y siente que le hierve la sangre, siente como su cuerpo sube de temperatura, sus músculos se tensan y sus dientes se aprietan para no lanzar un grito o dar un puñetazo contra la pared; no es el momento. Deja el sombrero junto a la entrada, al igual que su abrigo y cuando se despoja de ello siente un escalofrío, la temperatura del local es la de Nueva York en invierno; eso sólo indica que el estado de Meyer es el mismo, el de un iceberg que quizá pueda destruirle y dejarle a la deriva si se acerca demasiado. Charlie correrá el riesgo porque esa noche se han traspasado demasiadas líneas, se han traspasado límites y eso no está dispuesto a tolerarlo.

Llama al despacho con los nudillos, suavemente, aunque está seguro de que Meyer le ha oído llegar. Meyer le ha oído incluso gritar de la impotencia por sus adentros desde el despacho de A.R.; le ha oído maldecir a Thompson, a Darmody e incluso a sí mismo por no haber estado a su lado. Escucha su voz y de pronto Charlie siente la necesidad de abrazarle, de asegurarse que está bien, pero se controla, una vez más y abre la puerta.  _Cálmate, Charlie, cálmate, lo último que necesita es que tú pierdas los nervios_. Le ve. Le está viendo. Sano y salvo, sentado frente a su escritorio, con un cigarro en los labios y la mirada perdida en un punto de la habitación que no está alumbrado por la ténue luz de la lámpara. Su mirada está perdida,  _¿y tú Meyer, te encuentras perdido? Dime que no y si por el contrario tu respuesta es sí, iré a buscarte, joder, te traeré de vuelta._

El temperamento de Charlie es, quizá, demasiado fuerte, poco prudente en ocasiones y pierde los estribos con facilidad. Nota cómo la furia toma control de su cuerpo y de sus palabras:

— ¿Qué cojones ha pasado, Meyer? —dice. No en tono de reproche, sino buscando respuestas para saber quién merece una bala en el cráneo—. ¿Qué coño te han hecho? —sus aletas de la nariz se abren y cierran con rapidez e intenta controlar su respiración, sin éxito.

Meyer gira el rostro hacia él y cuando Charlie ve esa mirada en su mejor amigo sabe que no descansará hasta ver sufrir a cada uno de los que le hayan hecho daño; no descansará hasta verles en la tumba, bajo tierra. Percibe el dolor en su mirada, percibe el miedo ( _no estabas ahí, Charlie),_ percibe la vergüenza y la ira.

— Dos de los hermanos D'Alessio están muertos —su voz suena monótona—. Nucky se ha querido asegurar que el mensaje llegaba hasta A.R.

Apaga el cigarro en el cenicero sobre la mesa y el humo le nubla el rostro; le nubla los pensamientos y el cerebro y la visión y ve a Charlie a través de esa cortina de humo. Le ve allí pero siente que si alarga el brazo nunca llegaría a tocarle, por mucho que Charlie se aproximara a él. Siente que está lejos de ahí, de ese despacho y de esa realidad. Se recuerda de rodillas y por un segundo imagina a su padre y a su debilidad y tiene que cerrar los ojos para no dejarse arrastrar por esos pensamientos. Ya no está en Atlantic City, no está en el suelo a punto de echarse a llorar pero manteniendo la compostura lo mejor que puede y sabe; ya nadie le está mirando por encima del hombro, de forma altiva. Está en Nueva York y Charlie le está mirando con la frente arrugada, enfadado pero lleno de preocupación.  _Oh, Charlie, esto es muy difícil pero no tienes por qué saberlo..._

_—_ ¿Te han hecho algo? —pregunta, insistente, acelerado, dando unos pasos hacia el escritorio—. Joder, Meyer, cuéntame qué coño ha pasado.

_No sólo me han humillado sino que he tenido que presenciar..._

— Charlie, cálmate —dice, acompañado de un gesto con la mano—. Estoy aquí, no ha pasado nada.

Ambos saben que esas palabras " _no ha pasado nada_ " no son del todo reales, porque sí ha pasado. Ha pasado que el Meyer que se fue y el Meyer que está frente a Charlie no son el mismo; ha pasado que algo se ha roto en el lo más profundo de Meyer, Charlie lo está viendo y no puede hacer nada, sólo sentirse culpable por no haber sido lo suficientemente listo, por no haber sido capaz de darse cuenta de que quizá aquello era demasiado arriesgado y que algo podría salir mal,  _las cosas siempre se pueden torcer, Charlie, eso no es nada nuevo._

_—_ ¿Cómo que no ha pasado nada, Meyer? —se empeña en preguntarle; se empeña en saber porque quizá, de esa manera, la culpa no sea tan desgarradora.  _Egoísta_.

— Charlie —esa voz, ese tono de voz que utiliza siempre para calmarle. Su mano, levantada. Sus ojos mirándole, atravensándole, escrutándole—. Nucky me ha dejado libre, es lo que importa.

— Cuéntame qué ha pasado, Meyer, ya está, no pido más, joder —suena como una súplica (lo es). Apoya las manos sobre el escritorio y está aún más cerca de su mejor amigo y puede sentir el miedo rozándole—. Meyer...

Meyer suspira, lentamente, dejando escapar el aire entre los labios, pausadamente.  _Charlie...,_ cierra los ojos para calmarse, es consciente de la preocupación de su amigo pero no quiere hacerle participe de su sufrimiento, de su dolor, de sus sentimientos; Meyer siempre puede con todo por sí mismo, no necesita a nadie, puede echarse todo a la espalda y no sentirá nada (quizá sí). De pronto puede sentir el mismo frío que ha sentido Charlie al entrar y se siente helado, falto de emociones; sin embargo eso es falso, porque ha sentido todo estando arrodillado en el suelo, ha sentido la muerte tan cerca que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que estaba allí solo y quería  _llorar_ y  _suplicar;_ y quería ver a Charlie una última vez pero en ese lugar estaba ciego, estaba abandonado y sólo su imagen le reconfortaba. Ha sentido cosas que jamás había llegado a experimentar y aunque jamás las confiese, le han alarmado ( _aterrorizado_ ). Ha sentido que el mundo giraba demasiado deprisa, después se detenía por completo y, de golpe, daba una fuerte sacudida y creía que saldría disparado hacia delante en cualquier momento con los sesos esparcidos por todo el lugar. Se ha sentido un crío, se ha sentido el crío que aún es.

— Darmody disparó a uno de ellos —empieza a hablar con un ligero temblor en la voz que los dos perciben pero deciden pasarlo por alto—, después —se detiene, carraspea, agachando la mirada—, Chalky ha... Bueno, a escasos centímetros de mi —siente un remolino en el estómago—, ha asfixiado con sus propias manos al otro. Estaban allí, esperando. ¿Mirando? No... Pero, ese sonido, Charlie...

Advierte su mirada perdida, una vez más. Meyer está de vuelta en Atlantic City, en el suelo, contemplando la escena, pensando que va a morir,  _soy el siguiente._ Está escuchando unas manos cerrándose con fuerza alrededor de un cuello que no es el suyo pero podría serlo; está escuchando cómo el cerebro de uno de los hermanos D'Alessio deja de recibir oxígeno, poco a poco, cómo su garganta se obstruye. Escucha el disparo anterior a eso, el disparo que le taladra los oídos y cierra los ojos porque  _maldito gilipollas, mantén la puta boca cerrada_. Pero sobretodo escucha la asfixia, la falta de vida, la muerte llevándose a alguien frente a sus ojos de manera cruel.

Charlie pierde el control y en un rápido movimiento tira al suelo todo lo que hay sobre la mesa. Se aleja, frotándose los ojos. Quisiera irse de allí, matar a todo el que se le ponga en medio. Quisiera...

Un sollozo que le hace detener los pasos. Mira a Meyer, sabe que ha sido él pero una parte de su ser quiere negar la realidad para que no duela tanto; pero no puede ponerse una venda en los ojos y fingir que no ve nada. Meyer se tapa el rostro avergonzado y Charlie no sabe qué hacer. En realidad sí lo sabe pero teme la reacción; teme lo que está sucediendo y lo que pueda suceder. ¿Alguna vez le ha visto llorar? Es lo único que le viene a la mente, esa absurda pregunta. Cree que la respuesta es no o quizá sí y lo ha olvidado,  _no, nunca podría olvidar algo así._  Ni siquiera cuando era un niño de once años al que golpeó junto con sus amigos le vio una lágrima asomar por sus ojos; ni cuando ese grupo de niñatos irlandeses le acorraló. Nunca. Tal vez haya llorado en silencio sus penas, su vergüenza, su rabia. Le imagina de niño, en su habitación, a solas, gritando y golpeando todo lo que se le pone por delante, dejando escapar su frustración, porque está harto de que le tomen por un desgraciado cuando es más fuerte que cualquiera que se le cruce en el camino. Meyer y la soledad, siempre de la mano.

Se encamina hacia el escritorio, hacia la silla donde está sentado, con pasos indecisos. Ese sonido: el llanto, el desconsuelo de Meyer se le cuela por los oídos, por los tímpanos, hace  eco en su cerebro y él mismo siente una oleada de tristeza. Nunca antes ha escuchado algo que le produzca tanto pesar y desea que se detenga y al mismo tiempo quiere consolarle  _Meyer, estoy aquí, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras_. Alarga el brazo, le toca el hombro, nota el sobresalto de su mejor amigo y nota el miedo al haber sido descubierto y expuesto delante de él. Charlie aprieta con fuerza los dientes, la mandíbula, en un intento por acallar el grito que cuelga de su garganta y desea salir. Se inclina y le rodea con los brazos y siente que el frío deja la sala, de inmediato. Los sollozos se detienen durante unos minutos en los que, simplemente, permanecen así, Charlie abrazándole, acariciando con suavidad su pelo y Meyer quieto, dejándose hacer pero incapaz de moverse.

— Algún día Charlie... —habla con un hilo de voz, lo intenta, pero no puede continuar.

— Sí, Meyer, lo sé, algún día pagarán todos y cada uno de esos hijos de puta, te lo prometo —Charlie termina la frase por él, con la voz teñida de ira.

Si le hacen daño a uno se lo hacen al otro, es un pacto que ambos tienen, nunca lo han hablado, pero no les hace falta, no necesitan las palabras para lo obvio. Charlie le estrecha entre sus brazos con más fuerza, cierra los ojos y hunde el rostro en su pelo. Deposita un beso y nota cómo el cuerpo de Meyer vibra de nuevo.


End file.
